


Hi Kevin

by orphan_account



Series: On The Line [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Tak for the advice and telling me the breaks weren't showing up before. (:</p></blockquote>





	Hi Kevin

The over drawn Prophet scratched at his notepad. Garth couldn't believe the kid was still awake. He only had about five hours of sleep in the past week, but Garth let him be, not wanting to be bitched at for disturbing the Prophet of The Lord. So he decided it was good a time as any to check up on the deal with the Winchesters. They had asked him to keep an eye on the GPS on one of their phones. Why it mattered, Dean wouldn't say. He got a little defensive about it actually. He signed in and checked on that phone as well as the two of theirs. The ambiguous owner was somewhere in Iowa, and the brothers seemed well on their way toward him... or her... or it. It would sure take them a few days to get there, but the tracer didn't seem to be in a hurry to move anyways.

After a few minutes of surfing, he went back to the tracer. The unknown third blip had not seemed to move at all despite the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere Iowa while the boys had sped their way closer to that vacant field. At a speed, that Garth mentally calculated as probably illegal. 

_Who the hell has that phone?_ He wasn't too far away from them. He could scope the place out. With any luck, he could meet the boys there.

"Kevin."

"WHAT?" He slammed the pen down on the table. 

Garth rolled his eyes, "I'm going to be out for a few days." Kevin gave him something resembling an affirmation without actually looking up at him. "I'll be back soon."

"I promise I won't sink your house." He moaned, unenthusiastic about being interrupted. What kind of desert was this supposed to be if he couldn't get any peace and quiet out in the middle of the water? He dumped out another aspirin into his palm. The headaches were getting worse.

"We will be docked for a while, so..."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." He said with an irritated sigh.

"Call me if anything happens." He received a mindless nod. "Don't forget to sleep." He reminded him with an apprehensive onceover before he headed to pack, leaving the teenager to his scrawling. 

 A few hours after Garth had left it was already dark. Whatever light gleamed through the small window in Kevin's work place was gone, replaced by a black void of heavy hitting rain rattling the dingy glass. He tossed his pen across the room in exhaustion. He was tired of squinting and making half-sure translations of the impossible text. The soothing tap of the rain didn't help his lethargy. Throwing his head down on his folded arms, he shielded his face from the light of the desk lamp.

"Just a few minutes..." He moaned, burying his face deeper into the crook of his elbows. _Just a few... minutes..._

**xXxXxXx**

"I think I found something!" Sam shouted across the wide field. It had taken them a few days to get but Cas' signal stayed put. Dean who was rummaging around the rickety barn squeezed himself through a hole in its side to b-line his way to check out what his brother found. Sam held up a small object for him to see. "Look familiar?" He asked, tossing it to Dean who inspected the phone with displeasure.

"Damn it, Cas." He mumbled to himself. The missed call alert blinked on the home screen. _5 missed calls from Dean's 2nd cell._ "When did he get here again?"

"About a half an hour before we first called." Sam sighed, searching the dirt around where he found the phone for any other sign of the angel. "Doesn't even look like he took a step." There were only two clear footprints left from where Cas had stood. No path to, or away from them. He must have flown off. Dean gripped the cell tight in his fist before chucking it aimlessly at the barn, breaking a small hole in the wooden side.

"Well what now?" He threw his arms up with enraged question.

"Hey guys!" Dean whipped around to see a squirrely looking figure in a beat up baseball cap and a jacket two sizes too big running his way towards them from an old Ford Ranchero.

"Garth?" The brothers inquired in unison.

"Saw you idgits were following something out here, seemed suspicious that it wasn't running from you." Garth explained jogging up to the boys. "Figured there might be trouble."

"This is none of your business." Dean grumbled, irked more by the awkward use of Bobby's slang then his meddling habits.

"Dean," Sam nagged before deciding the argument wasn't worth it. He turned to Garth. "It's Castiel."

"Your little angel boy friend?" Dean glowered at him, the smaller man's demise playing out grotesquely behind livid eyes.

Sam cut in before Dean could make his move, "Yes." He rolled his eyes for Dean's sake. "He's missing."

"Well he's an angel, wouldn't he be in heaven?"

"The last time we saw him he was," Dean sighed, "He was different. Like he was playing good little soldier again. Well, if you can define anything he's done as 'good'."

"Well he's just doing his job right?"

"He wouldn't just go back to heaven. Not after what he did." Dean's argument grew grim with every word.

"Did he _promise_?" Garth asked, a little teasing. "Cause he's always kept his word in the past hasn't he?" The snarky tone was the match in the powder barrel. Sam had to physically restrain his brother now, who was well on his way to giving this smartass a shiner he wouldn't forget.

"He killed his brother, an innocent angel who we had just risked our asses to save!" Dean growled. "He's been lying to us for days! Running from us for weeks! Showing up to help bloody and beaten, only to leave without explanation! This is not his job!" Sam's hold stayed strong around his torso, the only thing preventing him from beating Garth to the ground. He soon relaxed, but his voice stayed menacingly morose. "If you're going to help us, fine. But if you're going to bitch like a smartass, you'd better get back to babysitting."

**xXxXxXx**

_The abandoned warehouse's ceiling was high enough to make your stomach drop. The air outside grumbled with the beginnings of an oncoming storm. The winds churned as an apparition of a man appeared directly following a sudden bolt of lightning, fierce in his demeanor. He burst through the waiting warehouse doors. A second man, older and less menacing was waiting for the fearsome figure._

_"I knew you'd come brother." The man didn't bother to face his threat. He wiped away droplets of oozing blood still dripping down his furrowed brow. "You must stop this. We haven't done anything wrong. This was done to us. Not by us. Brother please, you don't understand what you are doing." He fell to his knees feeling it was hopeless._

_"Heaven doesn't recognize your innocence. You have disobeyed. You have turned over our principal secrets to our biggest enemy. By the will of heaven, you must stomach the consequences of your sins." His voice was thick and robotic as he spoke to the back of the pleading man's head._

_"Please. Look in your heart, you know this is wrong." The kneeling man turned around to plead. Castiel, however was unmoved._

_"I know of no such thing." He pulled the blade from his bloodstained coat._

_"You know not the reasons why you kill." There was barely any fight left in him. Confused by the words, Cas cut the man short by ramming the blade heartlessly into his ribs, deep and final. His eyes and mouth erupted with light while an agonizing scream ripped from his throat. He fell to the concrete, a full wingspan splayed and burned on the floor beneath him. Castiel's unmoving face liquefied away, morning light waking the witness of the cataclysmic events_.

Kevin sprung up from his chair with eyes still fuzzy from sleep and a lick of drool still wet on his cheek. He fumbled for the phone nearly tossing his notes to the ground.

"Garth?"

"Yea, Kevin?" The surprised voice said over the line. If their prophet, hell bent on deciphering was taking the time to actually pick up the phone and dial, it must be important.

"I think I saw something."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tak for the advice and telling me the breaks weren't showing up before. (:


End file.
